A missão
by Raquel Leal
Summary: A missão vai começar! O sumário encontra-se junto do disclaimer, leiam e deixem a vossa opinião! Fic dedicada ao "pessoal do SPO". Avisos: Contém menções de violação, rapto e terrorismo, fic em U.A.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Bem, a maioria das personagens que irão aparecer nesta fic pertencem à WWE/24.

As personagens: Morgana Bauer, Alina Henriques Nunes, Alexandre, Nelson, Rita Filipa, entre outros… são OC's, mas são OC's muito especiais! São dedicados a um grupo de pessoas bastante importantes para mim. Eles sabem quem são, não é verdade?

Esta história foi baseada no filme "Desclassificado", titulo original "Underclassman".

Não se esqueçam de deixar review :P e, se encontrarem algum erro que me tenha falhado digam-me onde é que eu emendo.

Sumário: Quando o número de cadáveres de estudantes a aparecer em Nova Iorque cresce drasticamente, o jovem comandante do Departamento de Investigação Criminal, Matt Hardy, toma uma decisão arriscada, infiltrar o seu irmão mais novo, Jeff, no colégio onde as vítimas estudavam.

Será esta uma decisão da qual Matt se irá arrepender? Quem terá assassinado todas aquelas jovens? Será que Jeff consegue prendê-lo? Mas, será que ele consegue resistir aos encantos da jovem Morgana Bauer?

Leiam para descobrir.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

A noite encontrava-se escura e fria, a lua estava cheia e tudo o que se passara resultou num grande silêncio. O que restava agora era um corpo de uma jovem rapariga no frio alcatrão daquele beco escuro.

******************************************************

" Rachel Wilson, 19 anos e consta que fazia parte do grupo de jovens que se revoltou contra o tal professor Adam Coperland."

" Bolas, já é a quinta vítima e o pior é que não podemos provar que é esse pulha que anda a matar essas pobres raparigas!"

" E que tal infiltrar um dos nossos agentes nesse colégio?"

" Sim, mas quem? Se o nosso agente mais novo é o irmão do comandante e quase de certeza que, mesmo que o rapaz concorde com o trabalho, o comandante não o vai deixar?"

" O comandante não vai deixar o quê? - disse uma voz por detrás deles, a qual eles conheciam muito bem - Então? Ficaram mudos agora ou quê?"

"É que sabes Matt, nós chegamos à conclusão que para podermos apanhar aquele maníaco temos de infiltrar um dos nossos agentes!"

" E porque é que pensaram que eu não iria concordar? Isso é uma óptima ideia!"

" Pois mas o único problema é que o agente com o perfil ideal para o trabalho é o teu irmão."

" Mas isso está fora de questão! O meu irmão é muito novo e estes homens são perigosos! -disse o comandante da divisão de investigação criminal de Nova Iorque, Matt Hardy - De certeza que temos mais agentes com o mesmo perfil!"

" O problema é que não, não temos nenhum agente com o mesmo perfil, todos os nossos agentes são muito velhos para serem infiltrados num colégio!"

"E porque não infiltrar alguém como professor?"

" Nenhum dos estudantes confia nos professores, têm medo deles!"

" De certeza que não há mais nenhuma opção?"

" Receio bem que não, Matt, mas se te serve de consolo nós mantemo-lo debaixo de olho."

" Bem, visto que não há mais nenhuma hipótese, chamem-no para acertarmos os pormenores da missão."

" Sim senhor, e Matt não te preocupes ele vai ficar bem!"

" Isso espero eu."

" Não te preocupes o teu irmão vai conseguir e tu sabes isso, não sabes?"

" Eu sei que não posso proteger o Jeff para o resto da minha vida, mas por amor de Deus ele só tem 18 anos! E se esse pulha o descobre?"

" Calma Matt, não podes pensar assim, nós vamos chamá-lo e tu falas com ele acerca disto e por amor de Deus não te preocupes tanto."

***************************************************

" Jeff! O teu irmão quer falar contigo!"

" O que é que ele quer agora, que eu vá substituir o policia sinaleiro?"

" Jeff por favor não comeces, o teu irmão tem algo muito importante para te dizer, por isso não o faças enervar-se mais!"

" Mas, passa-se alguma coisa? - perguntou Jeff, preocupado com o seu irmão – Ele está bem?"

"Jeff por favor não perguntes, vai falar com ele!"

" Mas…"

" Jeff!"

" Ok, pronto eu vou!"

******************************************************

" Posso?"

" Entra, Jeff, eu vou colocar-te numa missão, portanto senta-te se não te importas!"

" Mas que tipo de missão é essa? – perguntou Jeff, sentando-se numa cadeira enfrente ao seu irmão – Estão todos stressados!"

" Jeff isto não é para brincar, o assunto é sério, as pessoas podem sair magoadas, incluindo tu!"

" Mas o assunto é assim tão sério?"

" Infelizmente sim, certamente já ouviste falar daquelas adolescentes mortas do colégio de Wildcats!"

" Sim claro que já ouvi falar, mas o que se passa?"

" Ontem à noite foi assassinada mais uma rapariga que dizia que o Coperland a tinha violado."

" Sim, mas onde é que eu entro no meio disso tudo?"

" Bem, de todas as raparigas que fizeram queixa do Coperland só uma é que continua viva, o que tu vais fazer é infiltrar-te no colégio e proteger a rapariga! – disse Matt – Agora, se fores descoberto ou se estiveres em perigo é obvio que eu te tiro de lá!"

" Ok, e alguém sabe que eu sou polícia?"

" Apenas o director do colégio, portanto nada de te meteres em sarilhos porque se assim for ele vai tratar-te como os estudantes!"

" E quando é que começo?"

" Quinta-feira, o teu nome é o mesmo, és um estudante que foi expulso de um outro colégio. A rapariga que tens de proteger chama-se Morgana Bauer, tem 17 anos de idade e vais ficar na turma dela, agora tens de me prometer que se vires que foste descoberto recuas de imediato, entendido?"

" Certo."

***************************************************

" Eu não estou doida, ele vai matar-me, por favor Alina, você tem de acreditar em mim!"

Alina Henriques Nunes começava a desesperar, já não sabia o que fazer com aquela adolescente, podia ver na sua cara que lhe tinha acontecido algo de terrível, mas não podia acreditar que tinha sido o ilustre professor Coperland quem lhe tinha feito aquilo.

" Morgana, eu acredito em ti, mas tu não podes acusar o primeiro professor que vês!"

" Mas foi ele, eu tenho a certeza, por favor acredita em mim – Dito isto desfez-se em lágrimas – Por favor!"

" Eu acho que é melhor tu ires para o teu apartamento e ficares lá uns dias, eu vou chamar a Rita Filipa para te levar, ok?"

" Mas…"

" Nada de mas, é o melhor para ti!"

" Chamou senhora?"

" Sim Rita Filipa chamei-te, não te importas de levar a Morgana ao apartamento dela?"

" Claro que não."

" Mas eu estou a dizer a verdade, foi ele, foi o Adam, vocês têm de acreditar em mim, Rita Filipa, tu acreditas em mim, não acreditas?"

" Morgana, eu acredito em ti, mas não podes acusar o professor sem provas!"

" Nem tu acreditas em mim?"

" Eu acredito em ti, mas tu não podes acusá-lo assim!"

* * *

**N.A.: **Bem, aqui fica o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem e que mandem reviews. Ah, e que não ,e precionem, nem tentem assassinar-me!

Bjs... Elizabeth Hardy


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

" Tens a certeza que estás preparado para isto? – perguntou Matt enquanto estacionava o carro em frente ao colégio – Ainda tens a oportunidade de desistir!"

" Não, eu vou ficar bem!"

" Ok, não te esqueças de me manter informado!"

" Está bem, eu mantenho-te informado, paizinho! – Disse Jeff saindo do carro – Queres que te telefone quantas vezes por dia?"

" Pára de brincar, isto é sério, agora vai-te lá embora que estás atrasado!"

" Ok, eu acho é que tu queres que eu me vá embora para poderes estar com a tua Maria! – Disse Jeff correndo em direcção aos portões do colégio - Vá, confessa lá maninho!"

" Foge enquanto podes, desgraçado!"

" Só espero que ele fique bem." – Pensou Matt.

* * *

" Bem lá vamos nós" – pensou Jeff enquanto entrava para o colégio, não reparando numa rapariga que se encontrava à sua frente e consequentemente chocando contra ela.

" Desculpa, não reparei que estavas aí! – desculpou-se Jeff – É que eu sou novo aqui e não conheço ninguém!"

" Um caloiro, pois eu se fosse a ti começava a correr, a não ser que queiras ir parar à sanita! – disse a rapariga rindo – Ai vêem eles!"

" Agarrem-no!"

Ao ouvir isto Jeff começou a correr, mas por azar tropeçou, caindo mesmo em frente a um grupo de estudantes, que o agarraram e arrastaram para a casa de banho, nessa altura já se juntava em redor deles, para ver aquele espectáculo.

" Larguem-me!" – gritava Jeff enquanto os estudantes do colégio empurravam a sua cabeça contra a sanita, descarregando o autoclismo.

"Larguem-no, vão-se embora! – disse Morgana – Já chega!"

" Obrigado!"

" Não te preocupes, eles param passado uma semana."

" Pois, ao menos isso, eu sou o Jeff."

" Morgana Bauer, em que turma estás?"

" 12º A de ciências e tecnologia."

" Estás na mesma turma que eu! Bem, acho que devíamos de ir, já tocou à 5 minutos e vamos ter aulas com o director Michaels, portanto devíamos ir andando."

" Vamos então."

* * *

" Bom dia turma, hoje vou apresentar-vos o vosso novo colega, Jeff Hardy, ele veio de outro colégio e eu espero que vocês o façam sentir-se bem, vejo que já lhe deram as boas vindas!"

" Cortesia de Christian Cage!"

" Pois, eu calculei. Bem vamos começar a aula, Jeff escolhe um lugar!"

" Podes sentar-te aqui se quiseres. – Disse Morgana – Se quiseres eu depois dou-te os apontamentos das aulas passadas."

" Ok, obrigado por ainda há bocado!"

" Não te preocupes, não foi nada."

Durante uns minutos prestaram atenção à aula, até que ela lhe perguntou:

" Então… De onde é que vens?"

"Pois… Eu venho de Cameron, na Carolina do Norte."

" Então e porque é que vieste para aqui a meio do ano?"

" Ocorreram alguns problemas no meu antigo colégio e acabei por ser expulso."

"Expulso?" – Morgana olhou para ele como se o estivesse a ver pela primeira vez

"Sim, digamos que me meti com as companhias erradas. Felizmente o facto de ter sido expulso abriu-me os olhos!"

" Mas o que é que fizeste? Para teres sido expulso deve de ter sido muito grave!"

" Pois… é que… bem, eu meti-me por caminhos pelos quais nunca ninguém deveria passar!"

A rapariga ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas antes que algum pudesse acrescentar algo ouviram a voz do director Michaels ao lado deles:

"Senhor Hardy e senhorita Bauer, se estão tão entretidos na conversa então um de vós pudera resolver o problema que está no quadro!"

Os dois jovens olharam um para o outro e, como Jeff parecia um pouco encabulado, Morgana disse

"Sem problemas 'stor!"

" Não senhorita Bauer. Vamos deixar o senhor Hardy ir ao quadro!"

" Mas, eu não…"

" Não há cá mas nenhum, ao quadro senhor Hardy!".

" Mas…"

"Agora!"

Enquanto Jeff se encaminhava para o quadro, a risota era geral, o que fez com que Jeff ficasse envergonhado.

"Bem, não tens nada que estar envergonhado, estás à frente a um bando de adolescentes que estão a gozar contigo, tomaste banho com água da sanita, acho que não é razão para ter vergonha!"- Pensou.

" Então senhor Hardy?"

" Eu… eu não…eu não percebo nada disto!"

" Volte para o seu lugar, no final da aula quero ambos no meu gabinete!"

" Sim senhor."

" Acabei de passar a maior vergonha da minha vida!"- Disse Jeff para Morgana.

" Não te preocupes, ele só é assim em frente à turma toda, ele adora gozar com os alunos, especialmente com os mais novos, mas ele é fixe!"

" Pois, espero bem que sim. Olha, queres vir almoçar comigo?"

" Está bem, mas primeiro tenho uma consulta com a minha psicóloga, se não te importas de esperar?"

" Claro que não!"

" Ok, então está combinado, agora vamos prestar atenção porque o 'stor já está a olhar!"

"Ok!"

* * *

" Bem meninos, por hoje passa porque é o primeiro dia do Jeff, mas que isto não volte a acontecer, estamos entendidos?"

" Sim senhor!"

" Agora, Morgana, se não te importas eu gostaria de falar com o Jeff a sós!"

" Ok, obrigado e desculpe pela aula."

" Bem Jeff, devo dizer que fizeste uma coisa impressionante, há meses que eu não a via tão feliz!"

" Obrigado senhor."

" Mas eu preciso de saber uma coisa, vocês têm a certeza que foi o Adam quem fez isto?"

" Sim senhor."

" Eu não acredito nisto, ele parecia tão simpático!"

" Se me permite senhor, as aparências iludem."

"Pois parece que sim e obrigado por estar a proteger a Morgana!"

" É o meu dever senhor, não tem nada que agradecer!"

" Mesmo assim, obrigado, agora eu acho que você devia de ir andando, ela deve de estar preocupada!"

" Certo, boa tarde senhor!"

* * *

" Bem Morgana, vejo que já estás mais bem-disposta, o que significa que podemos avançar para o próximo passo, hoje eu trouxe para conversar contigo os meus pais, o Nelson Nunes e o Alexandre Henriques!"- disse Alina, a psicóloga.

" E vamos falar de quê?"- Perguntou Morgana.

" Sobre o que tu quiseres!"

" Bem se é assim posso convidar um amigo?"

" Claro!"

" Eu vou chamá-lo, obrigada Alina!"

" Por esta é que eu não esperava, ainda a semana passada estava que até metia dó e agora está felicíssima, acho que este amigo lhe vai fazer muito bem!"- Pensava Alina, enquanto os seus pais adoptivos a miravam.

" Bem, este é o Jeff, ele é novo na minha turma, é a Alina, a minha psicóloga e são os pais dela, o Nelson e o Alexandre."

" Pais?"

" Eu perdi os meus pais quando ainda era bebé e fui adoptada por este simpático casalinho de gays!"- Respondeu Alina.

" Mas, segundo se ouve nas notícias, os casais homossexuais não podem adoptar!"

" Eu posso responder a isso, é que quando a adoptámos, eu trabalhava na polícia e então o estado deu-nos a custódia definitiva da Alina!"- Disse Nelson mirando Jeff, o que fez com que este se assustasse.

" Bem, mas vamos começar a sessão."

" Certo."- Disse o grupo em uníssono.

" Então, Morgana, como te sentes hoje?"

" Bem melhor, mas continuo com a certeza que foi a Adam quem fez isto!"

" Pois, mas tu já sabes que não o podes acusar assim sem provas, nós já falamos sobre isto!"

" Sim, eu sei isso!"

" Ok, agora vamos falar de outro assunto, como por exemplo do teu progresso, o que se passou para teres evoluído assim, de uma semana para a outra?"

" Pois eu acho que foi de ter começado a falar com o Jeff, se ele tivesse chegado uns dias mais cedo eu provavelmente tinha deixado que o praxassem, mas hoje eu percebi que não vale a pena estar deprimida, o que se passou, passou, e não há volta a dar, percebi que tenho de seguir em frente."

" Fizeste uma grande evolução, e eu estou muito orgulhosa de ti, portanto hoje podemos falar do que tu quiseres!"

" Ok, então vamos falar de outra coisa, sem ser de mim."

"Posso sugerir um jogo?"- Perguntou Alexandre, falando pela primeira vez.

" Claro!"- Respondeu Morgana.

" E que tal jogarmos ao jogo de informações pessoais?"

" Boa, Jeff, sabes jogar?"- Perguntou Morgana.

"Não."- Respondeu Jeff abanando a cabeça.

" Pois as regras são muito simples, é como um jogo de verdade ou consequência, a única diferença é que em fez de fazermos consequências perguntamos algo sobre a vida dos outros!"

" Então, estás de acordo?"

" Claro que sim!"

"Então vamos começar!"

" Eu rodo primeiro! – Disse Morgana, entusiasmada – Parece que sou eu a perguntar ao Jeff! Então, ainda há bocado na aula do director Michaels disseste que te tinhas metido em caminhos pelos quais ninguém deveria de passar, então que tipos de caminhos foram esses?"

" Bem, eu meti-me em caminhos como as drogas e o álcool, e consequentemente fui expulso do colégio onde andava, em Cameron e o meu pai expulsou-me de casa, pelo que tive de vir viver com o meu irmão."

"Ok, agora é a tua vez de rodar!"

" E parece que és tu a perguntar ao Nelson!"

" Então senhor Nelson, você casou com o Alexandre porque ele é bom na cama, ou foi por outro motivo?"

" Tenho mesmo de responder?"

" São as regras do jogo papá!"

" Bem… a grande razão foi que eu o amo, mas sim o sexo também ajudou muito!"- Disse ele lançando olhares atrevidos ao seu parceiro, o que fez com que os mais novos se começassem a rir.

Continuaram o jogo por mais uns minutos, até que a sessão acabou.

" Bem, parece que está na hora, bom almoço para vocês os dois."

" Obrigado e até para a semana!"

" Até para a semana e Jeff, se precisares de alguma coisa não hesites em perguntar!"

" Ok, obrigado!"


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

" Aposto que te deves estar a perguntar porque é que eu ando numa psicóloga!"

" Sim, mas isso é um assunto que te diz respeito e eu não devo interferir!"- Disse Jeff, tentando não dar a entender que sabia o que se tinha passado, mas ao mesmo tempo intrigado com o olhar que Nelson lhe tinha enviado.

" Não tens noção do que isso significa para mim. Desde que isto aconteceu que ninguém pára de olhar para mim como se eu fosse diferente, o que me irrita profundamente!"

" Não te preocu…"

" Olá Morgana, então, já desististe de me acusar de te ter violado?"- Perguntou uma voz por detrás deles.

" Sai daqui Adam, por favor!"- Disse Morgana, começando a chorar.

" Então estás a chorar, é, coitadinha!"- disse Adam Coperland, o professor que meses antes a tinha violado.

" Não ouviste o que ela disse? Descola meu!"- Gritou Jeff.

" Ora, ora, ora! Parece que a menina já arranjou um namoradinho novo!"

" Não ouviste à primeira? Baza!"

Adam esbofeteou Jeff, após este o ter mandado ir embora, o que levou a uma luta entre ambos, que só parou quando se ouviram os gritos do director Michaels.

" Mas o que se passa aqui? Quero ambos no meu gabinete agora!"- Disse, enquanto um grupo de alunos os segurava, mas não por muito tempo visto que Adam se soltou, saltando para cima de Jeff, o que fez com que ambos se envolvessem de novo, desta vez rebolando no chão.

" PAREM!"- Gritou Michaels. " Mas afinal o que é que se passa aqui? Os dois no meu gabinete, imediatamente!"

* * *

" Mas o que é que vocês tinham na cabeça? Este é o colégio mais respeitado de Nova Iorque e eu não vou permitir que este tipo de comportamento se volte a repetir, senhor Hardy já é a segunda vez que o aviso hoje, não me parece que queira meter-se em mais sarilhos nos próximos dias! Pode retirar-se."

" Mas…"

" Mas nada, rua e digo-lhe mais tem muita sorte de eu apenas ter feito um aviso, porque para a próxima é pior!"

" Ok, obrigado 'stor e desculpe!"

" Não é a mim que tens de pedir desculpa, é ao professor Coperland!"

" Com todo o respeito 'stor, mas eu não vou pedir desculpa se acho que a culpa não foi minha!"

" Muito bem, então vai lá que eu tenho de falar com o professor."

" Ok, adeus 'stor!"- Disse Jeff saindo.

" Agora nós, o que raios te passou pela cabeça para te envolveres com um aluno?"

" Foi ele que começou senhor director!"

" Para uma luta há sempre duas partes, o Jeff assumiu a dele, será que vais assumir a tua? É só isto, podes ir."

" Custa-me a acreditar que tenha sido ele, parecia tão simpático!"- Pensou Shawn.

* * *

" Então, correu muito mal? Desculpa, a culpa é toda minha!"

" Não te preocupes, ele só me disse que eu não iria querer meter-me em mais sarilhos!"

" Mas mesmo assim, a culpa foi minha, eu devia de ter-me controlado."

" Seja o que for que ele te tenha feito, deve de ter sido muito mau, mas tu tens de superar isso, a única coisa que não se consegue superar é a morte."

" Pois e infelizmente foi o que aconteceu com a minha melhor amiga e só de pensar que foi ele quem fez isto fico enojada!"

" Calma, tu disseste que foi ele quem matou a tua amiga?"- Perguntou Jeff, fingindo que não sabia o que tinha acontecido, ele odiava ter de lhe mentir, mas sabia que se lhe contasse a verdade ficavam ambos em perigo.

" É uma longa história e não me apetece falar sobre isso se não te importas!"

" Claro que não, eu compreendo."

" Olha, eu estive apensar e … será que tu…será que tu gostarias de vir comigo a uma festa logo à noite? É que me convidaram e disseram para eu levar um par."

" Não sei, eu ainda não conheço ninguém, ainda é o meu primeiro dia."

" Por isso mesmo, vais ver que vai ser divertido e assim conheces mais gente!"

" Se calhar tens razão, ok eu vou, mas com uma condição!"

" O quê?"

" Quero ver um sorriso nesses lábios, outra vez!"

" Está bem! – Disse ela com um leve sorriso, até que reparou que Jeff sangrava do lábio e tinha um olho inchado, ai o seu sorriso desvaneceu – O meu Deus, tu estás ferido!"

" Não te preocupes, isto não é nada!"- disse ele tentando sorrir, mas fazendo uma careta de dor.

" É algo sim, julgas que eu não vi isso, anda ao meu apartamento, eu desinfecto isso!"

" Está bem, mas cuidado!"

" Não cofias em mim, é?"

" Em ti confio, mas nas tuas mãos eu já não sei!"

" És assim, pois eu vou deixar que tu te esvaias em sangue!"- disse ela, deitando-lhe a língua de fora.

" Eu estava só a brincar!"

" Não sei, não."- Disse ela fugindo dele.

" Espera!"

* * *

" Ora vamos lá ver! - dizia Morgana, enquanto procurava algo – Aqui está ela! Senta-te ai no sofá se não te importas."

Assim que ele se sentou, ela começou por embeber um pedaço de algodão em álcool, colocando-o depois no seu lábio inchado, o que fez com que Jeff emitisse um pequeno gemido.

" Estás bem?"

" Sim, não te preocupes!"

" Está a arder muito?"

" Não, está tudo bem, podes continuar."

Ela ia continuar, até que, sem que nenhum dos dois conseguisse explicar, os seus lábios colaram-se, num beijo suave, mas apaixonado; e assim ficaram, mas apenas por poucos segundos, visto que acabava de entrar no apartamento, Rita Filipa, a companheira de quarto de Morgana e assistente de Alina.

" Desculpem, eu vou já embora, eu não queria interromper nada, desculpem!" – dizia ela, mais vermelha que um tomate.

" Não te preocupes!"- disse Morana, mas Rita Filipa já havia saído do apartamento.

" Desculpa!"- disse Jeff.

" Porquê? – perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto – Não fizeste nada de mal!"- E beijou-o de novo, mas desta vez o beijo foi mais atrevido, mais carnal, como se ambos precisassem dele para sobreviver. E assim ficaram durante uns minutos, partilhando carícias, mas não avançando daí, até que se lembraram que iriam ter aula de Português, dentro de quinze minutos.

" Eu adorava ficar aqui, sabes!" – Disse Jeff, virando-se para ela, como se estivesse a pedir-lhe para ficarem ali o resto da tarde.

" Não podemos, é o teu primeiro dia e já foste avisado pelo director Michaels duas vezes!"

" Ok, pronto! Quem é o professor?"

" Deixa ver… Eu não acredito nisto!"

" O quê?"

" Vamos ter aulas com o Coperland!"

" O quê? - gritou Jeff – Agora a pouca vontade que eu tinha de ir acabou de desaparecer!"

" A sério? Nem queres estar comigo?"- Disse ela, com aquele sorriso matreiro, que Jeff vira apenas a alguns momentos atrás.

" Claro que quero, mas não ali, com ele ao pé!"

" Vai passar depressa, desde que estejas ao pé de mim!"- Disse ela beijando-o de novo, mas desta vez foi ele quem quebrou o beijo.

" Então, se começamos agora não vou conseguir parar e além disso temos de ir, como tu dizes já fui avisado duas vezes no primeiro dia!"

" Tens razão, vamos!"

* * *

" Bom dia turma, hoje vamos fazer traduções de Inglês para Português! Senhor Hardy, ao quadro, já!"

" Mas eu nunca traduzi nada para português!"

" Azar, pelo que sei o seu antigo colégio está tão adiantado como aqui, ou será que são só os seus colegas é que estavam adiantados?"

" Calma Jeff, não lhe dês esse prazer, por favor!"

" Então do que é que está à espera?"

" Já estou a ir!" – Disse Jeff, encaminhando-se lentamente para o quadro, mentalmente rogando pragas a Adam, que tinha o olhar fixo nele, como se estivesse pronto para saltar sobre ele.

" Então demora muito? Tanto tempo para traduzir uma coisa tão simples!"

" Eu disse que não sabia fazer isto!"

" Não seja insolente, vá para o seu lugar e tente traduzir esta frase, no final da aula quero ver esta frase traduzida, sem um único erro ortográfico ou gramatical, entendido?"

" Sim senhor!"

" Obrigada por te teres controlado Jeff, a sério!"

" De nada! Olha, podes ajudar-me a traduzir isto?"

" Claro que sim."

Chegado o fim da aula, Jeff dirigiu-se até à mesa do professor, que o recebeu com repugnância.

" Está aqui a frase!"

" Olhe o respeito menino e vou dizer-lhe mais, mantenha-se afastado da Morgana, pode ser que tenhas uma surpresa."

* * *

" Porque ficaste lá tanto tempo?"- perguntou Morgana, enquanto beijava Jeff.

" Ele começou a mandar vir comigo!"

" E tu?"

" Eu vim embora."- Mentiu Jeff, beijando-a de novo.

" Tens a certeza?"

"Claro…"

" Então sempre vamos à festa ou ficamos em casa?"- Disse Morgana, com um ar provocador.

" Bem, por mim ficava-mos em casa!"- Disse, beijando-a, mas ela quebrou o beijo, para o arrastar contra a parede, brincando com o cabelo dele e aproximando os seus lábios nos dele, mas não o suficiente para estes se tocarem, o que fez com que ele suspirasse em forma de protesto.

" Ainda é muito cedo, nós só nos conhecemos hoje!"- Disse, torcendo o cabelo dele nos seus dedos.

" Pois, tens razão."- Disse ele, um pouco cabisbaixo.

" Quando eu disse que era muito cedo eu apenas me estava a referir a relações sexuais, não me estava a referir a isto sabes?"- Disse ela, puxando o seu cabelo e beijando-o de seguida.

" Ainda bem…"

" Bem, temos de ir, vamos ter mais duas aulas!"

" Vamos, mas por favor, não faças isso, ou eu dou em doido!"

" Gostava de ver isso…!"

O final das aulas decorreu sem problemas, tirando alguns avanços, por parte de ambos.

Naquela noite juntaram-se no apartamento dele, para verem um filme, mas acabaram por ficar envolvidos no sofá, mas nunca passando das carícias.

* * *

" Então, porque é que não telefonas-te mais cedo?"- perguntou Matt, pelo telefone.

" Porque conheci a mulher dos meus sonhos!"

" O quê? Mas é o teu primeiro dia, como é que conheceste a mulher dos teus sonhos?"

" É uma longa história, que envolve sanitas e criminosos!"

" Tu não estás apaixonado pela principal vitima, pois não?"

" Por acaso estou!"

" Jeff, mas… tu sabes que isso… isso pode… tu podes… ela pode…"

" Matt pára, por favor! Eu sei as consequências disto, mas é que, eu não consegui resistir!"

" Jeff, eu sei que é difícil, mas tu sabes que estás a por a tua vida e a dela em perigo!"

" Eu sei, por isso é que eu te liguei, hoje eu envolvi-me à pancada com o Coperland."- Murmurou Jeff.

" O quê? Jeff porque é que fizeste isso, tu podias ter posto a missão em causa, ou pior! – Gritou Matt pelo telefone. – Mas tu estás bem?"- Perguntou, já mais calmo.

" Sim, eu estou bem, mas depois disso tive aula com ele e ele disse para eu me afastar da Morgana ou podia ter uma surpresa!"

" Ok, eu vou mandar alguém para o vigiar!"

" Não, se ele descobre vai tudo por água abaixo, deixa-me ver no que é que isto vai dar e se eu vir que é preciso mas alguém eu informo-te, ok?"

" Está bem, mas não te esqueças de avisar, entendido?"

" Claro, boa noite!"

" Boa noite e amanhã telefono-te para saber essa história das sanitas!"

" Ok, olha, tenho uma ideia melhor, porque não vens almoçar connosco amanhã? Trazes a tua Maria e assim tu conheces a Morgana e eu conheço melhor a tua Maria!"

" Mas será que nem ao telefone tu paras de brincar?"

" Claro que não, eu sou assim, eu sou o Jeff Hardy!"

"Pois e eu sou o irmão que tem de te aturar!"

" Tens muita piadinha, tu."

" Eu sei que sim, olha, então amanhã sempre almoçamos?"

" Claro, agora boa noite!"

" Boa noite!"

* * *

" Então, divertiste-te, ontem, na festa?"

" Qual festa?" – perguntou Morgana à sua colega de quarto, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

" Já vi que te tens divertido."-Respondeu Rita Filipa.

" Pois, bem não me posso demorar vou ter aulas e ainda quero falar com ele!"

" Olha, eu não quero ser chata, mas não achas que estão a andar muito depressa? Quero dizer, vocês só se conheceram ontem!"

" Eu sei, mas eu seu que ele não me vai magoar, eu sinto-o!"

" Mas vocês ainda não fizeram aquilo, pois não?"

" Claro que não! Bem agora deixa-me ir!"

" Vai lá então."

* * *

" Então, pronta para conhecer o meu maninho?"

" Depende, se ele for como tu é claro que terei todo o prazer."

" Bem, por fora somos completamente o oposto, mas em termos de sensibilidade, acho que somos bastante parecidos!"

" Ainda bem!"

" Vamos então?"

" Claro!"

Tiveram apenas de esperar apenas uns minutos por Matt e Maria, a namorada deste.

" Então maninho, como te deste no primeiro dia de aulas?"

" Podia ter sido pior!"- exclamou Jeff, virando-se para Morgana, e começaram a rir-se ambos ao mesmo tempo.

" Então o que é que se passou?"

" Bem, além de meter esfolado todo à entrada do portão e de ter lavado a cabeça com água da sanita? Nada de mais."- Ironizou Jeff.

" Não! Tu tomaste banho de sanita?"- Disse Maria, começando a rir, tanto que se dobrou sobre si própria só de rir.

" Ok, chega de gozar comigo!"

" Tens de concordar que tem piada."

" Não tem não! Imaginemos que eu me tinha afogado!"- Disse Jeff, tentando soar sério, mas começando a rir, assim como Morgana, que se começava a sentir melhor perto deles.

" Então e como é que saíste de lá com vida?"- perguntou Matt, rindo, tanto como a sua namorada, que quase caiu da cadeira.

E assim ficaram os quatro rindo de Jeff e contando as suas próprias histórias mais embaraçosas, até que se chegou a hora de voltar para as aulas e foi Jeff o primeiro que se apercebeu disso.

" Bem, temos de nos despachar, está quase na hora!"

" Ok e vê se não te metes em mais sarilhos!"

" Está bem, maninho!"

* * *

** N.A.: **Bem, aqui ficam o segundo e terceiro capítulos da missão.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bjs... Elizabeth Hardy


End file.
